


This is a minotaur

by LumpyT3l3vision



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018), The Song of Achilles - Madeline Miller
Genre: Baby Zagreus, Fluff, Inspired by The Song of Achilles, Minotaur mention, Parenthood, doggie time, hades is a good dad, hades makes a deal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 22:40:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30096201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LumpyT3l3vision/pseuds/LumpyT3l3vision
Summary: Hades reads to Zagreus but they are interrupted by the arrival of a recently dead Achilles. Zagreus plays with Cerberus and learns what a minotaur is.
Relationships: Achilles & Zagreus (Hades Video Game), Achilles/Patroclus (Hades Video Game), Achilles/Patroclus (Song of Achilles), Cerberus & Zagreus (Hades Video Game), Hades & Nyx (Hades Video Game), Hades & Zagreus (Hades Video Game), Nyx & Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 84





	This is a minotaur

**Author's Note:**

> Zagreus is about five I'd say. I thought it would be interesting if the Trojan war happened during Zag's childhood. Two scenes broken up by a line but connected in time. I did this instead of writing my essay-whoops.

“This is a minotaur- can you say mi-no-taur?”

“Mih-no-tah”

“good.” Hades praised. He was reading to his son from _the Children’s Encyclopedia of Creatures: from Alkyoneus to Zephyrs._ He had taken his sons education upon himself, though he often did not have the patience. Zagreus could be a handful, and lately he questioned everything, but fortunately he was curious and eager to learn. The only way to keep him still was to satisfy that curiosity. Besides, Hades reasoned, a prince must be well educated.

“A mi-no-taur is a half-man half-bull.”

Zagreus cocked his head in confusion, eyebrows scrunching up. He looked adorable when he did not understand. “Whats a bull?”

“Hmm. A bull is a creature of the surface: a male cow. It has horns. A female cow gives milk and does not have horns. Cows go moo.”

Zagreus had no frame of reference for any of these words. He had never seen a cow, and likely never would. Nor had he tasted its milk.

“Moo?”

“Indeed, moo. You need not concern yourself with cows, boy, but the _minotaur_ has an important role in this realm. He guards Elysium. How he came to be is quite-“

“Why moo?” Zagreus interrupted.

Hades sighed. Zagreus had recently begun questioning everything after he learned the word “why”. He regretted ever teaching the boy that blasted word.

“ _Why_ moo? I do not know! Perhaps Zeus from his high throne in Olympus decreed that all cows must say moo! It is a trifling matter, and you must not bother me with such questions!”

Zagreus looked upset. Tears began to glisten in his eyes. Hades knew he should not be so short with the boy, but it is better that he forget about his questions regarding the surface as soon as possible, for both their sakes.

*sigh* “Would you like to hear the legend of the minotaur?”

Zagreus’s eyes brightened and he nodded.

“when Minos lived on the surface-

“Minos lived on the surface?!?”

“Yes, all mortals do, then they all come here,” Hades said curtly. “Do you want to hear the story or shall you keep interrupting?”

Zagreus dramatically put his hand over his mouth. It was something Nyx had taught him to do when he needed to be quiet. He was brimming with questions and only a physical barrier could stop him from asking whatever came to his mind.

“Very well, when Minos lived on the surface, he was a great king.”

Hades was once again interrupted, this time by Nyx who materialized before them.

“Mama!” Zagreus cried as he jumped in excitement.

“Zagreus, what have I told you about addressing your mother.” Hades chided

“Sorry… Lady Nyx.” Zagreus responded meekly.

“What makes you interrupt our lesson?” Hades asked.

“Achilles has arrived.” said Nyx. The shift in the air was palpable. They had been preparing for this. All Zagreus knew was that his father had to go back to work.

“No! I wanna hear about the minotaur”

*sigh* “You may go play with the dog, _out of sight_ , but be gentle”

Little Zagreus’s eyes grew wide. His father did not let him play with Cerberus often due to his young age and the fact that Cerberus had a job to do. Zagreus bounded out of the room towards the hellhound.

“Cerbie!” He cried.

“WAIT!”

* * *

The throne room was intimidating for any new shade, even for Achilles, mightiest of the Achaeans. The warrior had been to great palaces, had mostly grown up in one too, but none could compare to the ornate dreariness of the house of Hades.

For Hades, the arrival of Achilles signaled the end of a major headache. Though he couldn’t care less about the matters of Olympus and the surface, from the prophecy he heard, Achilles’ death meant the Trojan war was near its end. The uptick in shades that graced his halls during the war was a thorn in his backside. He still had a mountain of paperwork to get through, but at least no more shades would be added to the pile at the hands of this great warrior.

Fortunately for Achilles, the Greeks gave him a proper burial with enough coin to pay Charon, so he was ushered into the Underworld promptly. Hermes himself had delivered his soul. It was a great honor. Unbeknownst to Achilles was the fact that the House had been cleared of all other shades in preparation for his arrival. Hades wanted to pay special attention to this case.

Though Hades was not the first person to greet Achilles in the house. No, the first thing Achilles saw was a small boy with wild black hair and blazing hot feet running towards the intimidating hellhound in the corner.

“Cerbie! Let’s play!”

One of the hellhounds heads cocked in confusion. The other two looked towards Hades’ desk nervously. One of them whined.

“Father said it’s ok! I’ll be gentle, I pwomise”

With that permission, the hound perked up and bolted towards the hallway, followed by the giggling child.

“WAIT! ZAGREUS!” a booming voice echoed through the hall. In walked the biggest man Achilles had ever seen. Even bigger than Ajax, strongest of the Greeks. _This must be a god,_ thought Achilles, and he knelt in deference. A safe bet when dealing with the gods, he found.

Hades sighed, his eyes following the boy until he was out of sight. Rubbing his eyes, Hades took his place at his throne. A pile of parchment was conspicuously high on his desk, reminding him of all the work still to be done. It was then that he saw Achilles kneeling, as mortals often do.

“Rise, Achilles. I do not care for the same courtesies as my relatives on Olympus do.” Hades declared.

“Yes, my lord” Achilles was at a loss. Besides the strange scene he encountered on his arrival, he was now facing the Lord of the Dead, who would decide his fate for the rest of eternity. Though it was not his fate he was concerned about.

Hades picked up the parchment that described Achilles’s life in numbers. It was short, but the statistics were impressive indeed…

“I wish to make a request, my lord.” Achilles said. His courage shone in his eyes.

“A request?” Hades’ interest was piqued.

“I wish to know the fate of Patroclus.”

“Ah, Your companion”

“He is much more than that.”

“He must be…” Hades scrutinized his parchment “you two were buried together”

“I am glad at least that they heeded my last request…I want nothing more than to rest with him for eternity. If Patroclus is not in Elysium. If we cannot rest together. Then I ask that you let him take my place.”

“Hah! Is your hubris so great that you assume you will go to Elysium before I have declared it?”

“I do not mean to presume, Lord Hades, but it was promised to me. A life and death defined by glory. Is Elysium not reserved for the greatest of warriors?”

“Indeed. Among others who are _deserving_.”

“None are so deserving as Patroclus. He is a healer. He has a kind heart. He sees the greatness in others before they see it themselves and he _makes_ them better. He is the best man I have ever known. He deserves Elysium more than I.”

Before Hades could scold Achilles for daring to criticize his judgement, something in him changed. Perhaps it was pity. Perhaps it was a recognition of a feeling he once had, found in the words this great warrior spoke. Perhaps it was the audacity of this shade who, though stripped of his weapons and godly protection, was still fighting. Regardless of what it was, Hades began to feel inclined to help this man. An idea formed in his head inspired by the distant ruckus of his son.

“I have a proposal. Should you accept, you are to remain here under my employ as guard of the House and guardian to my son, Zagreus. When he is old enough, you are to teach him combat. In exchange, your Patroclus shall rest in Elysium forever.”

Many emotions passed on Achilles’ face as he processed this: heartbreak that he could not rest with Patroclus, doubt that he could serve as a mentor, concern about the consequences of training a god in combat. But it was for Patroclus, a man who made his life worth living, a man who _died_ for him. He owed him paradise.

“I accept your terms, my Lord…though I must ask, why do you wish your son to learn combat? He is a god, is he not?”

At this, Hades was annoyed. _Enough with the why questions._

“The boy needs discipline: a way to channel his energy. I have no _plans_ like my relatives if that is what you are concerned with.”

On cue, a loud crash originated from the lounge. Hades began to fume.

“Ah, I understand,” said Achilles.

“ _Good_ , sign here.”


End file.
